


День всех усопших верных

by Katrin_Takumi



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: All Souls' Day, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrin_Takumi/pseuds/Katrin_Takumi
Summary: Моцарт точно знает, с кем проведёт единственный день, которые ему дают на земле.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	День всех усопших верных

День всех усопших верных — важная часть года. День всех усопших идёт за Днём всех святых, праздником, однако, заставляет тащить своё тело на кладбище и следовать традиции "поминовения душ умерших родных и близких". 

Почему-то в такие дни ты не знаешь, какая погода больше испортит тебе настроение: канонично пасмурная или издевательски солнечная. Сегодня небо было затянуто тучами, провоцируя светлые и хмельные головы страдать от боли или просто одаряя народ меланхолией.

Для Антонио Сальери этот день был тяжёлым вдвойне. Вообще-то, некоторое время назад он даже не обращал внимания, но сейчас это стало единственной возможностью поговорить с... близким другом, человеком, которого он предал, но не смог забыть. Человеком, у могилы которого ему и делать-то было нечего. 

Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт, некогда весёлый, смешной мальчишка, а ныне знакомый всем под именем гения, виртуоза, прискорбно наблюдал за снующими родственниками и друзьями, осунувшейся женой. 

Жаль, что она была больше другом (скорее, _только_ другом), чем предатель Сальери, ради кого он уже который год наблюдал за миром живых. Не то, чтобы по ту сторону были другие занятия, однако смысл был в нём. В мужчине, который за последние годы осунулся. Который приходил к нему по ночам, чтобы только не видеть упрёка на бледном лице Констанции. Если быть честным, Вольфганг и сам их не переносил. 

Он, как никто, понимал Антонио. Чёрт, он его простил давным-давно. Он даже оправдывал его перед женой, кажется, когда за ним записывали последние _его_ ноты Реквиема. Оправдывал перед всеми и по ту сторону, наблюдая, как Зюсмайер заканчивал произведение. Наверное, он его оправдывал бы и перед самим господином придворным капельмейстером. 

Если бы только можно было. 

Как оказалось — можно. Небо готово задвинуть свою гордость и дать любящим объясниться в последний раз, провести последние минуты рядом. Канонично жестокое, оно даёт надежду и отбирает её, заставляя навсегда запомнить, что ты никогда не дождёшься поблажек. Ты будешь страдать так или иначе — выбирай свою пытку. 

Вольфганг выбирает. Он выбирает раздавить их обоих ради призрачного шанса расставить точки над "і"; ради шанса, что в этот раз они сделают всё правильно. 

Конечно же, здесь нет ни капли "правильного". 

Есть только весь спектр эмоций, которые человек только может испытать, отразившийся на сероватом-бледном-зеленоватом-красном лице Сальери. Наверное, он упал бы в обморок или тронулся рассудком, не имей мужчина такой выдержки. Наверное, Моцарт готов был умереть ещё раз, лишь бы вот так прижимать к себе единственного человека, вызывающего бурю чувств. Наверное, он бы написал что-то сильнейшее, превзошёл бы самого себя, если бы хотел сейчас творить. 

Сейчас, навеки тридцатипятилетний, он хотел только прожить ещё один день, дышать ещё один день. Ради того, кто смотрит так благодарно и так виновато, стирая предыдущие границы. "Друг мой" звучит только поначалу, оставляя неясный шлейф и заставляя сердце биться сильнее, чем когда-либо. Пусть и так ненадолго. 

Антонио Сальери решает, что он выжил из ума, раз видит пред собой Маэстро. Решает, что нужно запоминать, если пьёшь спиртное, и старательно пытается проснуться. Затем слышит короткое "я правда здесь" и судорожно прижимает друга к себе. Друга ли?

Он долго просит прощения, затем ещё дольше клянётся. Он не сразу понимает Вольфганга и называет слишком великодушным, пряча лицо в плечо этого человека. 

Не понимает, как ангелы отпустили Моцарта именно к нему, не понимает, пока не узнаёт, что такое пафосное состояние счастья разобьётся тысячами осколков уже этой ночью. Теперь-то это абсолютно точно выглядит одним из сотен снов, всплывающих в воспалённом сознании корящего себя. 

Солнце третьего ноября теперь не кажется счастливым соответствием. Сейчас оно предательски греет спины, слепит глаза и каждую секунду напоминает, что тепло рук Вольфганга исчезнет ещё быстрее, чем тает первый снег. Ещё быстрее, чем они смогут обсудить прошедшие годы. Моцарту на это сказать нечего, и он глупо просит прощение за эту пытку. 

Сальери смеётся истерично, горестно и затянуто-натянуто. Он вспоминает, что с ними это сделал он, а не зальцбургский ангел, коим он начинал видеть композитора. Что ж, справедливо, — и пусть ему дадут там крылья.

Белые перья ему бы пошли. 

Антонио говорит об этом вслух, и Маэстро смеётся, заливисто, вспоминая свои семнадцать лет и качая головой. Определённо, любой священник отправил бы его в лучшем случае — на покаяние, а в худшем... А в худшем он уже оказался, и усугубить его кажется болезненной необходимостью. 

— Сальери, будьте любезны, сыграйте мне. Сыграйте мне Реквием. 

Изящно, будто лезвием по заключённой в венах душе. Одним резким и плавным взмахом трясущейся руки. До слёз, пожалуй, до замершего дыхания на мгновение и сжатых кулаков на камзолах. _Ты же не посмеешь, правда?.._

Антонио Сальери играет плавно. Он вкладывает всё мастерство, чтобы виртуоз был доволен; чтобы они запомнили эту чёртову мелодию идеальной. 

Антонио Сальери играет надрывно. Он вкладывает все чувства, чтобы гений пропустил сквозь себя всю его чёртову боль и замер, дрожа осиновым листом; чтобы у них остались касания: пальцев к пальцам и звуков к сердцам. 

Антонио Сальери не даёт Моцарту и пальцем коснуться инструмента, словно музыка растворит полупризрака и дух Вольфганга будет унесён слишком лёгким для осеннего ветром. Словно мало потерь они перенесли за свои жизни.

  
_Даже будь это плодом фантазии Антонио Сальери, эта последняя встреча определённо всё изменила._

  
Последняя ли?

**Author's Note:**

> если бы я знала что это такое но я не знаю что это такое


End file.
